


Unbreakable Bond

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola doesn't leave immediately after "Chimaera".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimetravelingArchaeologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta!
> 
> I hope all who reads this enjoy it. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

"Oh Nikola, do you really need to ask?" Helen says. "Cheers", she murmurs, before sipping on her wine. Nikola shakes his head as she licks her lips. He drains his own glass before speaking.

"You would have chosen me," he says. Helen turns her head towards him, raising a challenging eyebrow at him. "It makes sense," he continues. "You could hardly have allowed Adam access to this wonderful immortal magnetic body," he says, leaning towards her.

"You have a point," she whispers, and she closes the distance between them, kissing him on the mouth before running her lips along his jaw to his earlobe. The way she tugs at it with her teeth goes straight to his cock. Once again, she's surprised him by taking the initiative. He usually has to cajole or irritate her into sleeping with him. Times are tough though. For her of course, but for him as well. This probably explains it.

"I am very _very_ unhappy with you," Helen says, her breath warming the shell of his ear.

"Well then, I'll have to make you happy," he says, knowing a naughty grin she can't see adorns his face.

"No," Helen says, "I'll have to punish you."

Any other time the game might have appealed to him, but he already spends all his time pretending to be on a side he's not on, and even all the money in the world won't make him feel better about his double act. He doesn't want to play. Not for this.

Nikola moves away from Helen. "Forget it, I'm not in the mood," he says, suddenly sullen.

Helen leans back and looks at him with a frown. He knows she always worries when he turns down sex with her. Of course, it's an extremely rare occurrence, but at times, he is just too dejected anyway to even perform.

He rises from the window seat, determined to leave and go back to his double life when Helen slips her hand in his.

"Nikola."

Nothing more. She isn't pleading or admonishing. But his name on her lips is enough to stop him in his tracks. He stays absolutely still, wondering how she intends to stop him leaving.

"Stay," she says, resting her head against his hip. He doesn't move and they stay like this, just breathing together for a while. Helen seeking comfort tells him that, for all her bravado and no matter how much she had wanted to be independent from world governments, the situation has been taking its toll.

"All right," he finally concedes.

+++

The night's been long. She got very little sleep before she was interrupted by the Praxian spider and everything that followed was quite taxing.

Helen doubts Nikola will be able to stay for long. He'll probably be missed sooner rather than later. For immortals, it seems they are often running out of time.

So she pushes all worries away as she settles next to him, her arm around his slim waist, forehead resting between his shoulder blades. Nikola takes her hand in his, linking their fingers together.

"It's harder than I thought it would be," he says, the whispered confession loudly breaking the hushed silence of her bedroom.

"It's not as hard as I thought it would be," she says, her lips brushing his warm skin. "That's what terrifies me."

Nikola turns over, facing her. There isn't enough light in the room to see his features fully.

"You think the worst is yet to come then."

"Don't you?"

Nikola seems to melt in her arms, surrendering to the conviction of her words.

"Oh, Helen..."

She hugs him harder, digging her nails into his back, using pain to anchor him in the here and now rather than let him dwell on a bleak future. What started has her seeking comfort is now her offering some. This give and take has always been how their relationship works.

It feels natural to kiss him then, slowly, until he responds, returning the pressure, his tongue teasing her in turn. Her hands grasp firmly at his shoulders while Nikola's hands on her hips draw their lower bodies together.

It's unhurried. Lust and passion aren't what they need right now. They need affection and trust. There is no one she has shared all her cards with. And she knows that when it all comes to a head, Nikola is the only one who won't mind, even though he might offer a token protest.

She writhes above him, delighting in the gasps she gets out of him.

"Come on, Helen, don't tease," Nikola says, his voice vampire low, claws hovering near her hips. She grabs his hands and settles them on her skin.

"I trust you, Nikola."

He thrusts up into her harder just as she pushes down. She closes her eyes tightly as her pleasure washes over her. She remains on top as Nikola seeks his own release, driving up into her effortlessly thanks to his abnormal strength. It doesn't take him long before he is sinking his teeth into his lips to keep from screaming.

His features become human again even as he licks the blood around his already healed wound. She moves off of him, curling up on her side to look at him.

"I have to go," he says, looking into her eyes.

"Love 'em and leave 'em. That's just terrible behaviour, Nikola."

Nikola's grin tells her he hasn't misinterpreted her joke as her chiding him. He rises from her bed. She looks on as he puts his clothes back on. He seems to be thinner than he usually is. Maybe he's not being given access to enough blood. If that's how some people imagine he can be kept in line, she feels sorry for them. Hunger makes him more dangerous, not less. That's what you get for dealing with things you don't understand. You might get your throat ripped out by a vampire. A part of her doesn't even care. The governments of the world have thought they could play into her sandbox; sooner or later, she knows that, no matter what she does or doesn't do, they'll pay the price for it.


End file.
